Shen 'NightFall' Wu
Powers * AVIAN PHYSIOLOGY - '' Shen can mimic Peacocks. ** '''Atmospheric Adaptation - '''Shen's lungs acclimatize and breathe in any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient; his lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc.. ** '''Enhanced Senses - '''Shen has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of his species. ** '''Enhanced Agility - '''Shen can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. ** '''Enhanced Balance - '''Shen has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. ** '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Shen can endure physical stresses beyond the capabilities of the greatest humans enabling them to do things such as operating on a "low power setting" (being able to operate efficiently for extended amounts of time), holding their breath for large periods of time, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Shen has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. ** '''Enhanced Vision - '''Shen' has enhanced vision, allowing him to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, and in the dark. ** '''Enhanced Accuracy - '''Shen can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets. * ''FABRIKINESIS - Shen can shape and manipulate any sort of clothes of any material (cotton, plastic, leather, wool, etc.) or type, and textiles/cloth, a flexible material consisting of a network of natural or artificial fibres formed by weaving, knitting, crocheting, knotting, or felting.'' ** '''Empathic Clothing - '''Shens' clothing has the ability to fight and defend the wearer of its own accord as if it were a living thing. ** '''Red Eyespots Illusion - '''Around the tail of Shen's robe are red eyespots that can create illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. ** '''Red Eyespots Hypnosis - '''Around the tail of Shens' robe are red eyespots that is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to his commands. ** '''Blade Manipulation - '''On the bottom of Shen robe are a pair of very sharp robes that can be manipulated, shaping and combining them as needed. * ''WEAPON CREATION - Shen has the ability to create sharp, indestructible and fast feather shape blades'' from nothing, which is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. ** '''Concussive Force - '''Shen's blades can deliver impact of concussive force directly which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. * ''GLIDING - Shen can glide, i.e. sail through air without being able to apply thrust and thus have no ability to extend their flight over certain ratio of descending or gaining height by themselves.'' ''Abilities * Kung Fu - ''' Shen's kung fu skills were so advanced that he could hold his own against both his masters, who were both revered and full-fledged kung fu masters. Shen is also able to counter each and every one of their moves flawlessly and with lethal precision, hinting that he could've killed them whenever he chose. * '''Combat - '''Shen excelled in sword and lance combat and hides a plethora of blades in his robes, which he could unleash with lightning speed and deadly precision. ''Weaponry'' * 'Guan dao -' A curved blade with extending shaft allowing Shen to use it as either a sword or lance. * '''Iron claws - A metal attachment to his hands and feet; used for armor, combat, and as means to create sparks and light.